List of Yggdra Union Nations
Bronquia Symbol: A Dragon on a red Field. Plausibly, Bronquia is named after Brongaa, or the battlefield where Brongaa was slain became the capital, in which case it is very likely that the Dragon Flag is meant to represent Brongaa. Founder: Unknown Capital: Flarewerk Current Titular Head of State: The Emperor of Carnage, Gulcasa Society, Economy, Exports: Unknown. Bronquia may fit the definition of a 'Militant State', but this is also unknown, as no net economic product vs. military expenditure is presented. Diplomatic Relations as of Prologue YU: Kingdom of Fantasinia - overthrown. Sovereignty of Embellia - Neutrality; Vanir Tribe - Neutrality. Holy City Meriant - Neutrality. Previous History: A previous Emperor was overthrown in a bloody coup (source - introductory dialogue) but peace has returned to the state. The Bronquian Army, personally led by Gulcasa, has launched a surprise attack on Fantasinia and overthrown and executed its leadership. At least one General, Baldus, is liable to have been serving the old Emperor, in order to maintain the imperial defense and earn his title, God of War. Nessiah's activities before the coup are entirely conjecture - he may have groomed Gulcasa to overthrow his predecessor, or may have been working with that predecessor (to their death) or may have insinuated himself in the imperial army at some date. -Known Military Forces (official): Five Dragon Generals and forces under their command - Russell, Baldus, Nessiah, Leon, and Emilia. Two taskforce leaders, Aegina and her twin, Luciana. Zilva, special forces commander (seems to function as a combination assassination/spymaster force) Eudy, court magician (seems to command the imperial army's witches as a rule of thumb) A minimum of one mercenary platoon (Inzaghi) is on the imperial bankroll. Unaffiliated forces such as bounty hunters are also after Imperial money and are carrying out imperial objectives to that end (Mizer) Welheim Symbol: Unknown. Current Titular Head of State: Pope Joachim Lia Blaucent 47th. Economic Strengths, Exports etc: Unknown. Welheim is a coastal city in an arid climate. History/Foundation: Unknown. A theocratic state presided over by a papal figure, dedicated to the worship of a god or gods. At the time of Yggdra Union, the Meriant sect led by Archbishop Juvelon, under the advice of Mardym rose up against the Pope. Known Military Forces: Holy Knights, sworn defenders of the Pope. Political Relations: Joachim and the official church are neutral, as with the real world Vatican, but perpetuate the role of the Fantasinian Royal line in relation to the Gods. Kingdom of Fantasinia Symbol: Green Phoenix on a blue background with half a white lozenge containing the Gran Centurio pointed upwards within the Royal Tiara overlayed at the top. Founder: Paltinaeas Capital: Castle city, Paltina Current Titular Head of State: Crown Princess Yggdra (In absentia) Society, Economy, Exports: Has a thriving agriculture (surplus stored in Framm). On good terms with most nations, it probably had a strong merchant business as well. It seems to be lacking in the mystic department, as most of the Alchemists and mages encountered in-game reside in Bronquia or Verlaine. The manual describes it as enjoying generations of prosperity. Diplomatic Relations: Bronquian Empire: At war (unconditional surrender by the capitol and all surrounding regions, with Yggdra and surviving royal knights as the sole remaining warring parties.) Sovereignty of Embellia: Allied. Holy City Meriant: Allied. Vanir Tribes: Subservience, essentially, following the Great Mage War. Black Rose house: Neutral. White Rose house: Neutral. History: Founded in the distant past, probably before the magician war, by Paltinaeas. Nessiah states that he gave the Kingdom's divine treasure to the founder as a means to build a cutting implement strong enough to break the chains of conviction holding his (Nessiah may be the 'nameless angel') true body in Ancardia. The previous ruler, King Ordeene, has been slain. Military Strength: As of YU, only the 3rd Cavalry and Yggdra's personal guard remain actively resisting Bronquia. Previous military powers are unknown. Verlaine Symbol: a rose for either of the rival houses. The rose extends the length of the flag, which is bisected into black and white stripes. Current Titular head of state: For the North: Roswell, for the South: Rosary. Economic Strengths, exports etc: Magic. History/Foundation: A land dedicated to knowledge and magical research, founded by Valios, it divided into two regions based on different fields of study; the south the giving of life to the inanimate and the north the return of life to the dead. Nessiah, posing as a wondering mage turned the formerly cooperative houses against each other by giving each an Ankh - an artifact of unparalleled magical power. Now they are on the brink of war to control both Ankhs. Known Military Forces: The White Rose house commands witches and golems; the Black Rose house skeleton warriors and necromancers. Political Relations: Caring more about knowledge than politics, the Rose Houses are indifferent to events elsewhere on the continent and are neutral to all other parties. Either side has enlisted the Bronquian Empire as an ally against its rival, unaware that their rival has similar deals with the Bronquians. The result is a situation of perpetual balance and military futility between the two sides, with each side's attempts to gain the upper hand over its rival having its source in Bronquia's cooperation, only to face certain frustration by Bronquia's support for the defending side. Category:Yggdra Union Plot